One Piece: Testy Story One
by LuffyGirl
Summary: There's a somewhat summary inside. I couldn't think of a title. (obviously) I just wanted to share this and see what you guys think about it. Read what's inside and hopefully it'll answer your questions.


Right… This is just a random story I came up with that's technically supposed to be part of something else I was planning but then… It's hard okay?! –cries- Plus, I had this in my mind for a while and I needed to get it out before I exploded or something. XD

I don't have a summary for this story because I have no idea how to explain what I did here. I couldn't even think of a proper title. Let's just pretend Marco and Thatch joined the Whitebeard Pirates at a young age and this is what it's like when they first joined.

You get to decide what ages Marco and Thatch are but they are under thirteen years.

Surprise OC comes in the middle until the end.

THIS IS JUST A RANDOM TEST STORY SO PLEASE DON'T SPAM ME IN HOW CERTAIN THINGS SHOULD BE AND WHATNOT

Besides we know almost nothing about the Whitebeard Pirates so how can any of this be wrong anyway and how can the characters be ooc?

Oh… Instead of AU… I'm introducing UA which is Universe Alteration(s). (Which I got from a Tumblr post and whoever thought of it is a genius and thus I shall start using UA's because it is way easier than AU's in my opinion)

Universe Alterations- when characters are in the exact same universe but you're altering just a couple of plot points or a few character traits.

You're welcome.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

After a few hours, Marco's stomach growled. "Thatch, I'm hungry." He tells his best friend who's next to him.

"I'm getting hungry to."

"Make something."

"Like if I know where the kitchen is to this place? I don't even know if there is one."

"There has to be, there not gonna starve. Let's look around. Come on!" Marco said now standing and dragging Thatch to his feet.

"O.k, o.k, I'm going."

XXX

After a while they eventually found the kitchen (well they found the mess hall first and then the kitchen) and Thatch looked around cautiously.

"O.k, Marco coast is clear." He said entering the kitchen all the way and then said person followed after him. "What do you want to eat? Eggs?"

"No, you said I can't eat eggs cuz that's eating my own kind!"

Thatch laughed mentally. _"He's gonna grow up believing that."_ He thought thinking about when there older and Marco still believes his lie.

"Make me a soufflé!" Marco said snapping Thatch out of his thoughts.

"Huh? I'm not making that!"

"But you can make anything!"

"No I can't." Thatch said looking away blushing.

"Sure you can!"

"I'm not making a soufflé."

"But why?"

"Cuz they have eggs and you'll be eating the birds in them." Thatch lied.

"Ah, really?!"

"Yup."

"I don't want that then!"

"How bout something simple then? Like a B.L.T."

"O.k!"

Thatch looked around for the fridge which he found easily since it was the biggest thing there and just helped himself to it. He got what he needed and made his way to the stove. Obviously he couldn't reach it so he had to stand on a chair and Marco made his way up to the counter next to it and sat on it watching Thatch cook like he usually does.

"Do you want your bread in the toaster or…"

"Bleh, toast it in the pan. The toaster always burns it."

Thatch smiled. "Alright."

XXX

After about fifteen minutes, Marco was happily eating his sandwich and Thatch was in the middle of making his when someone walked in.

"What're you doing?!" The person said making Thatch jump and look at him.

Thatch quickly turned off the stove, jumped off the chair and ran to Marco's side who stopped eating to look at the new person.

"Why were you using the stove? You could've gotten hurt."

"Why else would I be using the stove? We were hungry of course." Thatch said. (Note sarcasm)

"_Great, Oyaji got another smartass."_ The person thought going up to them and noticed how they tensed up. "Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you." He told them.

"We don't know that."

"That sandwich looks good. Can I try it?"

"No, it's mine!" Marco said taking it from his plate and taking a bite out of it.

The person looked at Thatch. "Where's yours?"

"Well, you walked in while I was in the middle of making it so clearly I didn't finish it."

"_Yup, another smartass."_ The person thought slightly annoyed. "Alright, wise kid go finish it then. While your add it make me one. Just finish it this time if that's not too hard for you."

"I'll be sure not to." Thatch said making his way back to the stove not taking his eyes off the person. Marco followed after him since he didn't want to be alone with the person.

XXX

"_Damn, this is a good sandwich."_ The person thought as he took his first bite into the just right toasted bread, bacon and crunchy lettuce. Even the tomatoes were perfect and it had the right amount of mayonnaise which made the sandwich not so dry and plain.

"What's your name kid?"

"… Thatch. And this is Marco."

"Nice to finally meet you guys. I must say, Thatch. You're going to make an excellent chef someday. Maybe you'll become the head chef of the Moby Dick."

"That's this ship's name?" Marco asked earning a nod from the person. "Ah. So what's your name?"

"My name is Charlie."

"So, Charlie, there are chef's here? Who's the head chef?" Thatch asked taking a bite of his self-made sandwich.

Charlie smiled. "Me."

Thatch choked on his sandwich and Marco quickly patted his back while Charlie offered him water which Thatch drank greedily.

"Y… You're the… Head chef?!" Thatch finally managed to say.

"That's right. I'm also the Fourth Division Commander of Oyaji's crew."

"Who's Oyaji?" Marco asked.

"That's what we call our captain, Whitebeard."

"Why?"

Before Charlie could answer, the first division commander walked through the door.

* * *

So what did you guys think?

Personally, these are one of those 'yes, this is one of the best things I've written' so far kind of story. I'm sure we all have our certain favorite stories that we write.

So~~~~

Review, please! :D


End file.
